


Swimming with the Sun

by doortotomorrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Boats, F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, Missing Scene, Summer, Swimming, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doortotomorrow/pseuds/doortotomorrow
Summary: After finding out that John can't swim, Emori offers to teach him how to. While she teaches him how to swim, John finally works up enough courage to kiss Emori for the first time.





	Swimming with the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> When did John Murphy learn how to swim? Hopefully this short but sweet fic will help answer that question!

The first time John felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Emori was during one of the many swimming lessons they took part in while they were out on the water. Initially, John's first few times in the water proved to be awful experiences. He could barely keep his head above water, but little by little, he mastered how to properly keep himself afloat in the water. Not only did this provide him a way to release all of his tense, pent up energy, it also aided him in increasing his stamina for running around. 

Traveling with Emori in their boat provided him a sense of quiet calm he never thought he'd ever be able to attain. To him, the gentle sway of the boat getting tossed by the waves was a seductive luxury which lulled him to sleep every night. The dark circles under his eyes vanished with every night of full sleep on a full stomach of various fruits, small game, and seafood. 

He wanted to express his gratitude for what Emori had done for him but came up empty handed every single time since the only thing he held with him was the clothes on his back.  
John troubled his brain with what he could possibly do to show his thanks, and soon enough, his mind floated back to the day when they first took off in their boat...a kiss on the cheek like the one Emori gave him. Could that be enough? John gazed bashfully at Emori whose attention was focused on the sun setting on the horizon. 

"Only one way to find out," John estimated, taking his chances as he leaned forward and closed his eyes, fully expecting to feel his lips land on her cheek...except they hadn't. Emori had turned her head and his lips found themselves pressed gently against her own. 

In an instant, John pulled away from her mouth, wearing an expression of guilt on his face. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-I mean, I meant to-"

His apologetic stammering was soon cut off as Emori placed her hand at the back of his neck and captured his lips with her mouth. 

A shudder rippled through John's body, sending him into a tailspin and his fingers found purchase on her shoulders in a clumsy manner to keep them afloat. All other sounds went mute in his head, save for the sound of his own thrilled heartbeat. 

Their first kiss was inelegant, as John had no idea what to do with his hands. Did he need to place them at Emori's shoulders? Her back? Her hips? If that wasn't bad enough, his lips kept wandering off hers, hitting the corners of her mouth instead of their intended target. 

However, much like his swimming lessons, John started to listen to his body and let it do the talking. He pushed Emori up against the boat, pinned her in place, and began to explore her mouth with his own. Emori shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around John's waist, allowing him to gently pry open her lips with his tongue. Somewhere down deep inside of John, a switch was thrown and all of his inhibitions dissolved into the water around him like sugar in hot tea. He couldn't get enough of her. 

An intense want robbed John of his faculties and the only thing keeping him tethered was Emori's wet, lustrous skin against his. Eventually, his lungs fatigued and burned for air, and the need to breathe won out as John broke their searing kiss. Overwhelmed and feeling light in the head, John reached above Emori's head and clung to the side of the boat for dear life, bringing himself out of his fevered state. Emori's hands loosened their grip around his waist and found a place on his chest, coming back down from her own personal high. Emori craned her head back and swallowed hard, feeling her lips tingle in the aftermath. 

John's head made contact with her shoulder, taking in several gulps of air before saying

"I'm sorry...got carried away."

Light laughter lifted from Emori's mouth as her fingers rubbed up and down his chest. 

"I know how you feel...I want you in the same way. Nobody's ever made me feel like this before," Emori exhaled and trembled a little at her own words, feeling as if she'd sink to the bottom of the lake underneath the weight of them. John nodded his head and kissed her bare shoulder, savoring the taste of her in his mouth.

"Likewise. This feels good...real fuckin' good. I don't want it to stop," John moaned helplessly.

"I'm ready for more if you are," Emori replied. 

John grinned and dove in for another fervent, passionate kiss, causing the water surrounding them to slosh around. Soft, muffled giggles left their mouths as they kissed, and like the sun behind them, they had fallen for each other...and tomorrow, they'd rise together with it, too.


End file.
